


To Lay Down Their Burdens

by touchdownpossum



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They believed in the dream that was New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lay Down Their Burdens

[To Lay Down Their Burdens](http://vimeo.com/102938924) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
